


секреты, что мы храним

by Gianeya, WTF_Espionage_2019



Series: R - NC-21 [3]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, WTF Kombat 2019, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Espionage_2019/pseuds/WTF_Espionage_2019
Summary: Пять раз, когда Итан называл Уилла по имени.





	секреты, что мы храним

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the secrets we keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/360732) by [scribblscrabbl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblscrabbl/pseuds/scribblscrabbl). 



1.

На этот раз с небоскреба свисает он — на восемьдесят седьмом этаже Шанхайского всемирного финансового центра. Сломанная ведущая рука бессильно болтается вдоль тела; наверняка еще и адски болит, но Уиллу не до того — куда больше его занимает предстоящий полет вниз с высоты в тысячу триста футов.

— Я не дам тебе упасть.

Он знает: Итан Хант умеет говорить так, будто не способен проиграть, даже когда... особенно когда все ставки категорически не в его пользу.

Уилл не представляет, как Итан вообще умудрился схватить его запястье. Последнее, что он разглядел перед тем, как начал падать: Итан в окровавленной, прилипшей к ребрам рубашке. Последнее, что слышал: выстрел.

Уилл закрывает глаза — он устал смотреть вверх на Итана, запрокинув голову. Ну и он никогда не умел прощаться.

Ветер здесь, на восемьдесят седьмом этаже, неумолим — беспрестанно пытается вырвать его из хватки Итана.

«Я не могу взломать чертову систему, лифты застряли, никогда не видел таких прочных файерволов, круче, чем у военных, я даже не знал, что бывает, круче, чем у военных, Джейн на подходе, всего восемь этажей. Черт!»

Он и не предполагал, что когда-нибудь бормотание Бенджи станет его успокаивать, но гляди ж ты. А может, дело в горячей руке Итана; пальцы так крепко стискивают его кисть, что становится почти очевидно: Итан нервничает и немного в отчаянии — и это само по себе успокаивает.

— Я тебя с собой не потащу.

Уилл всего лишь помощник. Итан — самый ценный в группе.

«Джейн почти на месте, она почти на месте».

Уилл начинает выскальзывать — и теперь Итан выглядит испуганным.

— Уилл. Уилл! Не смей отпускать, слышишь меня? Это приказ.

Это почти как в тот раз, когда Итан сказал ему прыгать. Довериться. Вот только никакие полевые тренировки не готовят к тому, что происходит сейчас.

Вдруг он падает — и с ужасом видит, как Итан ныряет из окна следом за ним. Уже в следующий миг они не летят — Итан, как и обещал, тянет его вверх, прямо по осколкам стекла. Когда Уилл наконец лежит на полу, он ошеломленно прикидывает, сколько раз уже умудрился обмануть смерть, и утверждается в мысли, что Итан Хант действительно никогда не проигрывает, ублюдок.

Краем глаза он замечает, что Джейн сидит на коленях в углу, а потом Итан оказывается совсем близко, нависает над ним и смотрит почти со злостью.

— Ты отпустил. Я сказал тебе не отпускать.

На самом деле он как раз решил, что готов еще ненадолго отложить свою жуткую смерть, но рука выскользнула сама. Однако, говорит он не это:

— Держу тебя в тонусе. — Он слегка задыхается, что, впрочем, неудивительно, учитывая обстоятельства.

Итан хохочет, согнувшись, уперевшись ладонями в колени; предплечья у него испачканы в крови. Еще секунда, и Уилл тоже смеется, думая: с их работой неуязвимость — все равно что безумие, и Итан, кажется, уже его заразил.

2.

Он не помнит, как они начали спарринг. Он сидел в пустом тренировочном зале, раздраженный настолько, что от сдерживаемой злости сводило живот и кулаки чесались подраться. Он собирался бить грушу или даже чертовы стены, пока все не придет в норму, не станет, как было — до гибели министра, до Хорватии и, в особенности, до Итана Ханта.

Но вместо того, чтобы ломать стены, он блокирует удары Итана. Ну конечно, мир не собирается давать ему передышку.

Он бьет локтем, наращивает темп, чтобы поскорее все закончить, не доводя до чего-нибудь, о чем потом пожалеет. Потому что сожалений ему и так хватит на целую жизнь. (Да, он такой: помнит и регулярно пересчитывает все свои ошибки.)

Но даже занося кулак, перенося вес с ноги на ногу, Уилл знает, что Итан лучше — быстрее, увереннее, будто живет без вины, которая лишь давит на плечи и тормозит. Возможно, останься Уилл на полевой работе, все было бы по-другому. Останься он в поле, и Итан по сей день значился бы всего лишь проваленной миссией по охране объекта. Важной только потому, что Уилл помнил бы и сожалел.

От этой мысли он чуть не спотыкается — и Итану как раз хватает, чтобы поймать его врасплох. В следующий миг Итан толкает его лицом к стене, заломив одну руку за спину, а вторую прижав к стене над головой.

— Вы забываете, агент Брандт, что вы теперь в поле, а не за компьютером, — говорит Итан ему на ухо низким голосом, и Уилл пытается сосредоточиться на боли, которая простреливает до самого плеча.

— Может, мне здесь не место.

Он сдерживает жалобный вздох, когда Итан прижимается ближе — так неприлично близко, что через ткань их рубашек Уилл чувствует малейшее движение, малейшее сокращение его мышц.

— Я считаю, именно сейчас ты на своем месте.

Он почти уверен, что в голосе Итана звучит улыбка — и что он имеет в виду уже совсем не работу. Итан выдыхает ему в шею, Уилл чувствует кожей тепло его губ — опаснее, чем выстрел в сердце.

Он стискивает зубы, изо всех сил заставляя себя не шевелиться, и от этого в голове становится легко и пусто.

— Такой напряженный, — бормочет Итан, поглаживая большим пальцем его левое запястье с внутренней стороны, но и не думая выпускать из стальной хватки правую руку. — Тебе стоит расслабиться и подумать о том, чего ты хочешь.

Интересно, что сделает Итан, если он примется биться головой о стену? Уилл практически уверен, что лишь так сможет отвести от себя надвигающуюся катастрофу. «Восхитительную катастрофу», — шепчет предательская часть его сознания.

— Ты знаешь, чего хочешь, Уилл? — Итан сдвигает губы ниже, прямо к чувствительной точке за ухом, и произносит слова так, будто они вдвоем скрылись от всего мира в темноте, и только Итан увидит, как Уилл задрожит и рассыплется на части, если только сам захочет. Он думает: именно этого хочет Итан.

— Нет, — он выворачивается из захвата и с силой отталкивает Итана — на безопасное, приличное расстояние. Тот отшатывается, взмахнув руками от неожиданности. — Нет, я не знаю.

Он выходит, не задерживаясь, чтобы оценить реакцию Итана, потирает запястье и пытается угадать, останется ли к утру синяк на память об этой сцене.

3.

Им не хватает терпения до отеля. Не хватает даже до фургона.

Адреналин ударил в голову еще час назад, когда они перехватили наемника с информацией. И, как оказалось, с целой группой убийц — японцев с катанами — на подхвате. У Уилла кровь до сих пор быстрее бежит по венам и гудит в ушах, и Итан беззастенчиво пользуется этим. Бьет кулаком по кнопке экстренной остановки лифта и толкает его ладонью в грудь, спиной к стене.

— Итан, ты ранен, нам нужно выбираться, — он протестует, но совсем слабо, потому что Итан уже запустил руки ему под рубашку и ведет пальцами вдоль ребер. Наглый язык скользит ему в рот, и у Уилла подгибаются колени.

Итан отстраняется на секунду, но недалеко — оказывается, Уилл схватил его за галстук, хоть сам и не помнит когда.

— Мы оба ранены, — и он, ублюдок, мило улыбается, будто они говорят о погоде, а сам легко проводит большим пальцем вдоль длинного, но неглубокого пореза у Уилла на боку — след от меча. — Но не слишком серьезно, срочная помощь не требуется. Это мое профессиональное мнение.

Уилл не успевает ответить, потому что Итан наклоняется обратно, прикусывает его нижнюю губу и легонько тянет. Ловкие пальцы уже заняты ремнем Уилла и его изрезанными, заляпанными кровью брюками от Армани. А Уилл все цепляется за галстук Итана и, кажется, скулит, точно раненый щенок, уже не в силах ждать. 

Когда Итан заставляет его повернуться и обхватывает длинными, мозолистыми пальцами его член, Уилл со стоном утыкается лицом в стену; металл холодит щеку на контрасте с влажными, горячими прикосновениями Итана.

Он не помнит, когда начал умолять — скомкано и невнятно. Кажется, когда Итан уже заставил его облизать свои пальцы, но еще не вставил ему, медленно и так глубоко, что Уилл всхлипывает и кусает губы до крови.

И этого все еще мало, даже когда Итан вбивается в него с такой силой, что каждое движение подталкивает Уилла вверх по стене.

— Итан... прошу... — голос у него совершенно охрип, точно он кричал. Итан скользит пальцами ему в волосы, тянет, а потом целует, жадно, будто заявляет права — именно сейчас, в редкий миг, когда Уилл абсолютно беззащитен.

Почти кончая, он сжимает Итана в себе, и слышит:

— Уилл, — выдохом в изгиб плеча. Словно он наконец нашел нужную ниточку, потянул, и вот она, разгадка к Итану Ханту — удивительная, прекрасная разгадка, — прямо у него в руках.

4\. 

Он знает, что оказался в больнице. Он просто не помнит как — хотя и подозревает из-за кого. Рядом пищат приборы, и он дышит, слушая, как в трубке у него в горле свистит воздух — вдох, выдох — словно его вот-вот перестанет хватать.

Одна и та же медсестра проверяет его показатели — каждый час или около того. Или, может быть, каждые пять часов, или каждые пять минут — время для него идет одинаково, что с открытыми глазами, что с закрытыми. Он видел Джейн, и Бенджи, и снова Джейн — но не Итана. Интересно, насколько его памяти сейчас можно доверять? Он уверен, что его мысленный образ Итана слишком льстит оригиналу.

Сейчас рядом Джейн, на ее лице написано материнское беспокойство — в углубившихся морщинках у рта и глаз. Она все равно красива — это он ей и сообщает. 

Она лишь улыбается и осторожно присаживается на край койки; прохладная рука коротко касается его забинтованной, покрытой синяками кисти.

— Он здесь. Не спал с тех пор, как затащил тебя сюда на руках.

Черт.

— Только не говори мне, что он по-своему обо мне беспокоится.

— Он по-своему о тебе беспокоится, — Джейн снова улыбается, совсем слабо, как будто вся эта история уже отдает трагедией. — Он боится посмотреть на тебя. Боится того, что захочет сотворить.

Уилл догадывается, что в прошлый раз Итан Хант боялся в тот день, когда потерял свою жену.

— Полагаю, он не в курсе, что ты мне это рассказываешь?

— Ему нужно, чтобы я рассказала, — Джейн одними глазами умоляет его о чем-то, но он отворачивается и следит глазами за пульсирующей зеленой линией своего сердцебиения.

— Скажи ему, пусть идет домой и поспит. Я никуда не денусь.

Когда Уилл просыпается в следующий раз, Итан сидит рядом, сгорбившись на стуле, уперевшись локтями в колени. Это так знакомо, что Уилл почти протягивает к нему руку.

Но его что-то выдает, может быть, ритм дыхания — и Итан поднимает голову. У него больные, разбитые глаза, и Уилл сглатывает, сжимает в кулаках покрывало, чтобы не показать слабости.

— Я... — наверное, это попытка извиниться или оправдаться, но Итан и сам знает, как бессмысленно она прозвучит. Уилл, может, и обездвижен, но это не делает его сумасшедшим или всепрощающим.

Он закрывает глаза, но все равно точно наяву видит Итана, сидящего рядом на стуле. Зато так Уиллу хоть немного легче дышать.

— Уилл, — звучит внезапно. Обессиленно.

Уилл распахивает глаза и смотрит, как Итан осторожно берет его руку в свою и нежно гладит большим пальцем костяшки — сломанные и потом вправленные, но они все равно будут теперь ныть на холоде.

Он смотрит, как Итан улыбается — и эта улыбка напоминает ему о Хорватии.

5.

Они готовятся прыгнуть с парашютом на юге Франции, над небольшим городком в ста милях к востоку от Авиньона. Уилл давненько не вспоминал французский — кажется, он сказал «соль» вместо «небо», — но в целом это не так уж и важно. Он цепляется за поручень у края грузового отсека самолета и ищет в каком-нибудь из семи изученных языков слово, чтобы описать расстилающийся перед ним простор, залитый рассеянным светом заходящего солнца.

— Готов?

Он оборачивается; губы Итана медленно растягиваются в расслабленной улыбке, заставляя заподозрить, что в глубине души он остался восьмилетним мальчишкой с самыми безумными идеями в голове.

— Поймай меня, если сможешь! — кричит Уилл, дергает напоследок ремни парашюта и прыгает.

Воздух подхватывает его, точно подушка, он зажмуривается, представляя, как в детстве, что он летит выше самолетов к цели, которая известна ему одному. Когда он открывает глаза, чувство полной невесомости не намного хуже, чем воображаемый полет. Шестьдесят долгих секунд его нежит в объятиях весь мир.

Он приземляется первым, отцепляет парашют и падает на землю, вдыхая резкий сладковатый запах разнотравья. Проводит пальцами по нежным травинкам и ждет, не открывая глаз.

Через несколько секунд он слышит шелест и удар, а следом рядом с ним опускается теплое тело. Крепкое плечо прижимается к его плечу.

— Приятно сменить обстановку, верно?

— Да, если под «сменить обстановку» ты подразумеваешь «никакой стрельбы, ран, убийств и смертей», — отвечает он, улыбаясь просто так.

Уилл глубоко вдыхает и шевелит пальцами на ногах; интересно, это и есть покой? Стрекочут сверчки, дышит Итан, и под его ленивые вдохи и выдохи Уилл погружается в дремоту.

А потом Итан перекатывается, оказывается сверху, опираясь на руки, так что соприкасаются лишь их ноги. Он горячий, как печка; наверное, это адреналин, думает Уилл. Наверное, у Итана вообще сердце не замедляется, даже когда он неподвижен.

— Пропустишь вид, Уилл, — шепчет Итан. Звук его голоса, и тяжесть тела, и близость напоминают Уиллу про тот раз, когда они выпили целую бутылку скотча на двоих, и Итан, пьяно привалившись к нему, сказал почти безумным тоном, что глаза Уилла — это нечто.

Сейчас Уилл как раз их открывает и смотрит из-за плеча Итана на заходящее солнце, теплое и величественное. Он видел много закатов, но сегодня он именно смотрит.

— Я и не знал, что ты такой романтик.

По лицу Итана скользят тени, а его ресницы дрожат, когда он наклоняется, касается щекой щеки Уилла. 

Губами у самого уха Уилла он шепчет:

— Это мой самый страшный секрет.


End file.
